The present invention relates to an apparatus and system for improving heat management in an electronic system, and more particularly to a hybrid heat exchange system in which three heat exchange assemblies work in concert to manage the thermal profile of the electronic system.
The performance of electronic systems is limited by temperature. Semiconductor device performance degrades when the internal temperature reaches or exceeds a particular limit. For example, in silicon integrated circuit devices, for each ten degree centigrade rise in junction temperature, the operating lifetime of the semiconductor device is decreased by a factor of at least two. Demands by OEMs for smaller package sizes and increased device densities has resulted in higher power densities, with the concomitant need for efficient heat dissipation becoming extremely important.
This industry need is further compounded in next generation, highly integrated semiconductor devices having relatively high thermal energy generation. Such devices are frequently found in present day and next generation communications equipment e.g., LPA amplifiers, radio based telephony, and other associated electronic systems. The manner of cooling these devices and systems has depended upon many parameters, including the space available for the cooling process, the temperatures to be encountered, the location(s) of high thermal output electronic components, and the ability to distribute or xe2x80x9cspreadxe2x80x9d the thermal energy over sufficient surface area to provide for efficient heat transfer.
In the past, simply passing a fluid over the entire system or, over a finned heat sink that is attached to a portion of the system, was sufficient to maintain the electrical system at safe operating temperatures. Different cooling fluids have also been used, depending upon the application and the density of the electronic devices in a given system. However, different types of electronic systems require different cooling fluids, and different arrangements for circulating the fluids. These systems often have the highest heat removal rate for a limited area, but require considerably different amounts of power to operate, i.e. to be pumped to and from the heat transfer site, as well as requiring varying amounts of xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d in the electronic system. The foregoing problems are further exacerbated when the electronic system itself is subjected to significant fluctuations in ambient temperature. There is a need for a heat management system that provides varying degrees of heat transfer so as to be compatible with an electronic system having varying heat transfer requirements.
The present invention provides a heat management system for controlling the temperature inside of at least one cabinet containing a plurality of electronic systems and components. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a first heat exchange assembly is provided that includes at least one cold plate that is thermally interconnected with at least one of the electronic systems and components. A channel is defined in the cold plate that supports a tube having an entrance opening, an exit opening, and is arranged to be in confronting relation to a portion of the electronic systems and components so as to form a passageway for a liquid coolant fluid to travel through the channel in thermal communication with the portion of the electronic systems and components. A second heat exchange assembly is provided that includes a condenser arranged in fluid flow communication with the entrance opening and the exit opening of the tube and a plurality of fans arranged in confronting relation to the condenser. A third heat exchange assembly is provided that includes at least one stack of substantially parallel plates arranged in two-plate assemblies. Each two-plate assembly has a closed end and an open end such that a closed end of one two-plate assembly is sandwiched between an open end of two adjacent two-plate assemblies. At least two fans are provided, with one fan arranged so as to: (i) blow air onto a portion of the plurality of electronic systems and components, (ii) draw heated air away from a portion of the plurality of electronic systems and components, and (iii) blow the heated air into the open ends of the two-plate assemblies. Another fan supplies cooler, ambient air to the adjacent two plate assembly to remove the heat and vent it outside of the cabinet through a side wall.